Overcoming Fear
by gunsbeforeroses
Summary: (rating changed for some events that might occur...)Kenshin fears that Kaoru is dead, but short events happen, and moments are shared. Kenshin and Kaoru grow closer together, and that brings the fear back to Kenshin of losing Kaoru... forever
1. Introduction

It was a frigid day in the late month of August. A blood red sunset was in the sky and dark figures began to cover  
  
the area with the intention of killing. Some, more then others. The portal to hell was about to be opened.   
  
The portal in which dark spirits came through and tourmented the living like they where mere creatures of   
  
exsistance. In fact, they where.  
  
One figure stood out with the darkness that came. A Ritter Steel Reverse Blade sword which was held in no sheath,  
  
but in the hands of a samurai. One who was sworn not to kill, nor harm anything. But to protect the living, and   
  
speak not of the dead.  
  
He was clad a megenta gi, and had cold crystal blue eyes that pearced the darkness that had come.   
  
His orange colored hair was tierd back with a purple ribbon, given to him by one that had passed on.  
  
Memories of slaying seeped back into his conciousnce. Penotrating his will, sweeping like a gust of wind   
  
through his mind. The sword in which he held was blood-stained, With not his own blood, but of others.  
  
Kenshin Himura did not fit the description of this wandering samurai no more...   
  
No... Battosai had come back. Battosai was about to get his revenge for the one he loved being   
  
slain by the goverment.  
  
10 years into the Meji Era... A new era would begin. One that would be remembered. Battosai had opened the   
  
Meji, and he would bring it out with one final bang. He would get the one he loved back. He would get his Kaoru. 


	2. Kaoru

Note: Thanks to my bestest friend, Alendra, aka, Lendra-chan, she helped me a heck of a lot, seeing is she basically rewrote the whole chapter because my first version kinda stunk. Alendra: NO IT DIDN'T!! but I fixeded it :D Other Note: She wrote that.... Literally... At school.... Where we are... right now... Alendra: yyyup :D  
  
A low wind blew as the sound of footsteps on the cold ground grew. The eyes of Battosai skimmed the area. It was deserted. This place... This town.  
  
Battosai continued on to his destination. Only one would know where he would stop. In the distance, a sakura tree came into view. He began to walk slowly towards it, stumbling slowly on the way. He collapsed slowly in front of a flower, blooming under the shade of the sakura tree.  
  
"Kaoru..." He choked out her name. He laid his bloodstained sword down in front of him, and began to speak with pain lacing his words. "Kaoru I...I killed them...I-I killed them all. Not...not just the men...but...but the women and children too!" His eyes began to brim with tears as he spoke. "I'm...I'm a monster..." Kenshin lowered his head, and began to sobbed quietly.  
  
"When...when you were with me...you calmed me...the way...no one ever could...but...but...you're gone. Why?...Why are you gone?...WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Kenshin screamed, pounding the ground with his fists as he wept. "Keeennshiin..." A faint whisper was heard in the wind. Kenshin lifted his head to the sky. "Kaoru?..." Kenshin asked the air. "Keennsshhinnn" The voice whispered again. Kenshin's eyes widened and stood up quickly. "Kaoru!!" Kenshin exclaimed. He began to chase the sound of the whispering voice. "Keennsshin..." The voice began to fade with the slow haunting howl of the wind. "No...Kaoru please...don't leave me!! Don't leave me...please..." Kenshin whispered to the fading voice. The whisper finally echoed out of his hearing and his face fell. He stopped chasing the sound, and fell to his knees once again. He longed to hear the sound of her sweet voice, singing in unison with the haunting wind. But the only thing the wind seem to carry, were the petals of the sakura tree. Kenshin lowered his head, and let his crystal tears, stream down his already tear stained face, and let the wind carry his sarrow, to the distant setting sun.  
  
(Chapter done be ALENDRA HARRIS!! A.k.a lendra-chan, author of Waterfall! That's me!!) 


	3. Brutal Discovry

Note: Heya everybody! Thanks for the 5 reviews I have!.... umm.. ANYWAYS, this is the second chapter   
  
(that is, not including the introduction) in my story, Overcoming Fear!...Now... Hmmm... There isn't really  
  
anything other to say then... Oh yeah, for anybody who thinks Kaoru is dead, you might like this chapter ;)  
  
END NOTE  
  
Kenshin walked slowly down the path. He came to a sudden hault, pausing infront of a small rock that  
  
sat on the ground infront of him.  
  
What is it like to get away from reality...? You just a rock... Why did Kaoru leave me?" He said, conversing  
  
with the rock. It almost seemed like the rock reponded. Kenshin was crazy. Suddenly, with one quick movement,   
  
he sent the rock flying into the air. It slammed into the side of an abandoned dojo.  
  
"Help me! Please!" He heard a girl squeal. But something was noticed. This wasn't just ANY girl...  
  
It was Kaoru!  
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin shouted. This was no wind or anthing. He bounded twords the dojo, breaking the door  
  
open. He was astonished at what he was.  
  
Two young men had basicly tourtured her. And now where finding 'new ways' to tourture her. Just as if it was   
  
enough, there was no way that Kaoru could've fighten back. Those guys had tied her up with thick ropes around   
  
her ankles, and wrists. One held a knife to her neck, while the other held her arm then pulled her close to him.  
  
He began to kiss her neck, ignoring that Kenshin saw all of this.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!!!" Kenshin's eyes turned a golden color as he drew the Reverse Blade from its  
  
sheath. With a charge, and a simple flick of the wrist, both the men had gotten struck in the gut, and now layed  
  
lifeless on the floor. A clear kill.  
  
Kaoru was horrifyed at the sight that was just played before her eyes. Kenshin looked at teh two corpses that  
  
layed between Kaoru and him.  
  
"Kaoru... The didn't DO anything to you... did they?" Kenshin asked curiously, while skillfully using his sword to   
  
cut the ropes they had tied her up with.  
  
"N-no Kenshin.. I... I thought you where dead!" Kaoru shouted in frustration. She massaged her wrists from the   
  
rope burns.  
  
"I though the same for you Miss Kaoru, that I did." He bent down next to her. "Now," He began,"we must get you  
  
out of here. Look at you. You need some rest that you do." Kenshin DID have a point. She was a total mess.  
  
Her usual yellow and green kimono was all tattered, and it looked like those creeps had hurt her more then they  
  
should have.  
  
Kaoru tried to stand, but she hadn't for awhile. She lost her balance and stumbled forward. All of a sudden,  
  
she felt Kenshin's arms around her. He caught her.  
  
"K-kenshin?" Kaoru was a little shocked, but sooned calmed down and just rested in his embrace. Kenshin then  
  
swept her off her feet... Literaly. He picked her up bridal style which shocked her even more.  
  
He slowly walked out of the dojo, a small smile on his face, It ment everything to him to see her alive...   
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you Kenshin..." Kaoru said softly, then drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
Kenshin wanted to tell her everything... About him killing everyone there. But she would eventualy find out.  
  
Hoever, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and everybody else went to Tokyo. Even if Kenshin made them, they would be  
  
safe so he wouldn't kill them too.  
  
Night had indeed fallen, and Kenshin walked for hours. He held the sleeping kaoru in his arms under the  
  
stary sky. With Kaoru with him, he felt secure and like nothing would ever be wrong again. But his thoughts  
  
where only thoughts. And not reality.  
  
Kaoru dremt of Kenshin, though who said that they where good dreams...  
  
DREAM  
  
"Kenshin! Please don't go!" Kaoru pleaded as she chased after him. Though he began to fade away.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Kaoru. I will be back... That I will." His voice faded away. Kaoru fell to her knees. Her head  
  
sunk low as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kenshin..."  
  
END DREAM  
  
Kaoru awoke from her nightmare to find herself laying on the ground under a dakura tree. She felt the warmth  
  
of a body next to her. A small smile appeared on her face to find that it was non other then our favorite little   
  
rurouni... Kenshin Himura.  
  
In her sleep, she had stirred which caused Kenshin to be awoken. He smiled as her wearily, causing Kaoru  
  
to blush.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up Kenshin..." Kaoru said in a soft voice, then relized how close they where.  
  
"Ohh... Y-you didn't wake me up..." Kenshin replied, his voice a bit 'shaky'. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine.. You don't look so well though..." She put a hand up to his forehead. "Kenshin you have a fever!"  
  
Kaoru sat up, and spoke in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm just tierd... thats all..." He yawned and closed his eyes. But this response didn't seem to be the best one  
  
ever. Especaily with Kaoru there.  
  
"Just tierd!?" She seemed a little cold at his reasponse. Then she softend up with a smile to see that he had fallen  
  
back asleep. 


	4. Its JUST a fever

Note: Ok, well I updated this a bit. Anyways, the end is a hint to what is happening next wink wink hint hint ok, so I will TRY to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I think I might start another story so... GOOD READIN' TO YA! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 

Kenshin didn't want to worry Kaoru, so he tried to lie as best as he could about his now high fever.   
  
What was he going to be if his fever caused him to... get out of control? He stole a glance at the sleeping angel  
  
next to him, and suddenly wished he didn't... his self control was starting to seep away from him. He bit his lip and  
  
tried to surpress his burning... Sensations... Kenshin felt himself getting hard.  
  
'oh no, oh no, oh no...' Kenshin thought to himself and started to panick.  
  
'Oh yes!!!' Battousai roared inside his mind. 'You know... I think I should take over from here rurouni ol' pal!'  
  
Battosai stated.  
  
'NOO!!' Rurouni barked back. The Battousai and Rurouni began to argue inside Kenshin's mind and Kenshin  
  
became adjitated.  
  
"You're BOTH not gonna touch her!" Kenshin said allowed... then... Kaoru began to stir.  
  
"Oh...shit..." Battousai, Rurouni, and Kenshin said in unison.  
  
"Kenshin... What's the matter?" Kaoru asked in a sleepy tone. Kenshin was burning up... And it wasn't just the  
  
fever. 'What should I do? What should I say?' Kenshin and Rurouni both asked. While the Rurouni Kenshin were  
  
having a panick, the Battousai took over.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Kaoru." Battousai replied in a husky tone. Kaoru notived the change in 'Kenshin's' voice and  
  
Battousai also noticed her curious look in her eyes. Battousai didn't want Kaoru to see his eyes because he was   
  
afraid...he might scare her away. Battousai then let his flery orange red bangs cover his lust filled golden eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't worry Kaoru. I'm ok." Battousai said with a soft silk voice. Kaoru wasn't sattisfied. She gently  
  
guided her hands upward, cupping Battousai's face, and turned his face to look at her. Battousai gasped slightly,  
  
and was too surprised to gently pull away from her soft caress. He heard her silent gasp and his eyes widened.  
  
"Kenshin... your eyes... they're... golden." Kaoru proclaimed. "And you're burning up!" Kaoru said, suddenly  
  
letting anger seep in. Battousai was surprised and flattered. he was surprised that she didn't cower away from  
  
him the was he thought she would, and flattered that she cared about 'Battousai'. Battousai smiled.  
  
"Yeah... I know.. the fever caused me to come out." Battousai lied. Kaoru had a puzzled look on but shook her  
  
head. Battousai smiled evily as his eyes began to wander. He just realized that Kaoru's Kimono was still ripped  
  
up by nearly getting raped. Battousai snickered as his eyes traveled. Kaoru caught the snicker... Just bearly...  
  
Her eyes followed his gaze, which landed on one of her... features.  
  
"HENTAI!" Kaoru shrieked as she slapped Battousai across his right cheek, causing him to go flying in the right  
  
direction. Kaoru was blushing like mad as she gripped her ripped kimono to her shivering body. Battousai scrambled  
  
to his feet and shot up to her face.  
  
"What the hell'd you do that for?" Battousai asked. He tried to make his voice soft, but it came out as a nasty  
  
slurr. He looked at Kaoru as he rubbed his cheek.   
  
"You little hentai!" Kaoru growled, then her voice softend as she suddenly started to feel a little bad. 'Kaoru..  
  
Look what you've done!' She told herself, but another part of her seemed to fight back. 'He deserved it! That little hentai freak. He isn't even himself! Who knows what that Battousai guy could do!' The two sides fought in her head.  
  
Battousai's eyes widened as she touched her cheek. They seemed so close at this moment. If he wanted to, he could grab Kaoru right now and... how you say... Show him what he was 'really' made of. But he couldn't.

They both looked at eachother for a long moment before Battousai pressed his lips against hers. Kaoru was a bit shocked for a moment but it settled in. Kaoru let Battousai's tounge explore her mouth, and soon it was like their tounges where in a battle to the end. Battousai brought his mouth to explore other places now. He began kissing her neck as a low moan escaped his mouth in the process. Kaoru's head tilted back.

A few minuites ago, Kaoru thought he was a total pervert. But now everything was pure bliss to her. But that was just the begining...

Kaoru wraped her arms around Battousai's neck. Battousai brought his hands up and to her shoulder, slowly slipping the kimono off her shoulders, exposing feminen parts of her.


	5. My little Koneko

Note: Heya people. Whats up? This is the next chapter in 'Overcoming Fear' !!! .... umm...yeah... ENJOY!

Kaoru squeaked into his mouth as he began to strip her. She pulled away and covered herself up with a deep crimson blush, turning away in the process. 'Battousai's' eyes opened softly tosee his little Koneko facing backwards of him. Yes... she was his little kitten... his little Koneko.

"What's the matter Koneko?" Battousai asked, lust dripping from his voice. Kaoru stuttered a bit, but smiled at her nick-name.

"I'm...I just..." Kaoru couldn't get the words out of her quivering mouth. Battousai smiled and hugged her waist from behind, snuggling into her back.

"There's no need to be afraid. ut I won't rush you, my Koneko." Came the muffled reply. Kaoru began to giggle as he continued to nuzzle into her back.

"What's so funny?" Battousai asked, lifting his head to her face.

"That tickles!" Kaoru proclaimed. Battousai got an evil idea brewing in his perverted mind.

"Oh it does? Then does THIS tickle?" Battousai asked sarcastically as he sneakily began to slowly unwind his hands from her waist, and began to tickled it wildly.

"HAHAHA! S-stop! K-kenshin! T-t-that really t-t-tickles! B-BATTOUSAI!" Kaoru screamed while laughing uncontrollably. Battousai stopped dead. Kaoru breathed a couple sighs and turned to face him.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked, whiping the tears from her eyes.

"Y-...you called me by... my name..." Battousai said in disbelief, amber eyes wide. Kaoru gasped silently, then she smiled.

"I guess... I did." She said. Battousai's lips curved into an irrisistably cute smile, and he hugged her again. This time his nose nuzzling into her chest.

Kaoru giggled as he nuzzled deeper into her chest. Battousai felt her giggle deep in her chest and looked up to see his little Koneko; laughing at his touch. He smiled and lifted himself to her level. He rubbed his cheek against hers in a loving manner. The gesture was similar to what a cat would do. Kaoru made a strange noise that could easily be mistaken as a pur.

"You like that, Koneko?" Battousai asked in ahusky whisper. kaoru smiled against his face, and grabbed a hold of his face gently. She guided it away from her cheek, and placed it infront of her face. She then leaned forward so her forehead was resting up against his. She smiled seducivly and stared deep into his amber pools.

"Anything you do, I like." She said, in a silky tone. Battousai smiled lustfully and his eyelids lowered into a heated gaze.

"Good. Because I want to start a game with you, little Koneko." Battousai's voice was laced with love-lust. Kaoru's eyes grew wide.

"A game?" Kaoru asked sounding innocently confused. Battousai let a handsome chuckle bubble inside his throat.

"How about, I'll be the hunter, and you will be my prey." He said. Battousai's gonna start hunting Koneko! And he's not gonna give up to easily.

END CHAPTER

Now really people, what do you THINK is going to happen? I will give you a hint. The next chapter is called

'Catch me if you can'


End file.
